In the current technology, a gate drive on array (GOA) technology is commonly used in the design of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and in the GOA technology, a gate driver is integrated on an array substrate to form a GOA unit. Generally, in an liquid crystal display panel which is larger than 19 inches, gate drivers usually adopts a both-side driven design, namely, the gate drivers are disposed on both sides of the LCD panel. The reason is that: a large-sized liquid crystal display panel can bring a big load (such as a large resistance and a parasitic capacitance) due to large size, long wiring, and high resolution, this can cause a gate signal delay (RC delay), and the gate signal delay can further have bad effects on the charging of pixel electrodes, such as insufficient charging of the pixel electrodes, poor image uniformity; therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, for a liquid crystal display panel which is larger than 19 inches, in the current technology, the both-side driven method is commonly used, namely, the gate drivers are disposed on both sides of the liquid crystal display panel, and in this way, the bad effect caused by the gate signal delay (RC delay) can be weakened.
With respect to the GOA technology, the both-side driven design is to design two identical groups of integrated circuits on both ends of gate signal lines, namely, the gate drivers are disposed on both sides of a liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, for example, a GOA region includes a first GOA unit 1, a second GOA unit 2, a third GOA unit 3 and a fourth GOA unit 4, and accordingly four signal lines are provided, i.e., a first signal line 5, a second signal line 6, a third signal line 7 and a fourth signal line 8, and four signal output ports are provided, i.e., a first signal output port 9, a second signal output port 10, a third signal output port 11 and a fourth signal output port 12. It can be seen from FIG. 1 that GOA regions (the GOA regions each are provided with the gate drivers) are located on both sides of a display area 13.
Herein, the gate drivers in the GOA regions are used for shifting and transmitting gate signals. However, the both-side driven design causes the gate drivers to occupy a larger space, reduces the area of the display area, and lessens the space for a peripheral design of the LCD panel.